A Ghost Helps a Worker
by actress65
Summary: Leo's trying to get back to Calypso but Festus won't work, that is until Nico di Angelo comes through the woods.


Nico was walking the woods of Camp Half-Blood when he heard a banging noise, becoming suspicious he decided to check it out. The closer he got to the edge of the woods the louder the clanging got, he heard some yells but was too far away to tell who it was. The woods finally came to a clearing what looked like a cliff spread out. It also looked like a doorway because it opened up and he could see inside of it.

It looked like one of those old warehouses with old parts and tools and what-have- you's. He heard more loud POP and then what sounded like someone kicking a large object. Nico realized that it was Leo; he also realized that he'd never heard him yell. He silently walked where he could see Leo but Leo couldn't see him.

He could see that Leo was muttering furiously to himself while working on a huge metal dragon. It almost looked like a quilt, the different parts seemed sewn together but it was still impressive. He didn't know how long Leo had been working on it.

"Come on you stupid hunk of metal, _work!"_ He sat down on a by a drawing board and put his face into his hands, "Please Festus…" Nico had never seen Leo like this, he knew what was the cause of this…he was trying to get back to someone. It was a feeling Nico knew almost all too well. He stood back up looking over his drawings and went back to tinkering.

Something seemed off, he may not be a Hephaestus kid but he could tell that there was more to the dragon than meets the eye. An idea came to him as he decided to make his presence known. He stepped out of the shadows and leaned on one of the shelves, "What _are_ you working on Leo?" Leo literally jumped, "Hades gym shorts, bronze bulls, Nico would you stop sneaking up on people like that?! It's not good for our health!" Nico had to stifle a laugh, and he repeated his question. Leo looked bewildered that Nico was even in there but said, "I need to get back to someone…Festus is the only way I can get there."

_So I was right, I wonder who it could be that lives so far away._ Then Nico remembered when he was shot up into the sky by the goddess Khione, it must've had to do with that! Even so he didn't press the matter. He knew what it was like to love someone and always have the one step out of reach; he also had a feeling he could have change this for Leo. "Do you need any help?" He looked up from the drawing board, "Sure if do could figure out a way to bring this dead piece of metal back to life that'd be great."

He got an idea, "Stand back Leo." Leo looked at Nico cautiously, but he didn't argue. _Please father, just help me do this one thing._ He prayed to his dad. Nico knew that to help make this machine work he'd need to try to use his powers on it.

Nico concentrated as hard as he could on the metal dragon and saw a dark glow around it. He stepped back and the dark glow faded as it turned into a white glow and the disappeared into thin air. Leo placed his hand on Festus's head, "Buddy, can you hear me?" They heard a faint _buzz, buzz_ of his teeth whirling and they knew Nico had succeeded.

Little by little the huge metal dragon started to get up; Leo looked like a five year old at Christmas the entire time. Then Festus zoned in on Nico it roared and was just about to breathe a column of white hot fire on Nico when Leo jumped in front of him. "Whoa! Nico is a friend; he's not going to hurt you."

_How in the name of zapping Zeus would I hurt a freaking forty feet long, metal, fire breathing, slashing dragon?! What do I look like, the Hulk?! _Nico thought to himself as Festus backed down, Leo grinned at Nico, "Thank you, I mean really, like if you ever need _**anything**_you come and ask me." Nico crossed his arms and frowned, "Then tell me what you need your dragon of death for?"

Leo sighed and pulled up a chair, "You might want to sit down Nico." For the next thirty minutes Leo told Nico about Calypso and how he promised (on the river Styx) that he'd find her again and free her from her "prison". Nico raised his eye brow, "Wow, let's say your astroble _doesn't_ work and you can't free her?" Leo leaned back and smiled, "Oh it'll work, but I need to pack some things…Will you tell the others that I might be gone for a while?"

The Son of Hades looked at the dragon and then back to Leo, "Sure no problem." With that he decided he should let Leo pack gods know what and get ready. By the time he was at the docks he still hadn't seen any sign of a flying metal dragon or the Son of Hephaestus. Then he heard the loudest roar and knew that Festus was nearby, he looked up and saw Leo riding the dragon.

Leo waved at Nico as he clutched the astroble and the Nico couldn't help but to wave back. He knew that Leo was going to get his happy ending or at least a vacation from all of the gods and monsters for a while.


End file.
